


all农-秘果

by nipeu



Category: npc同人
Genre: ABO, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 一句话概括就是喜闻乐见的alpha变omega梗





	1. 秘果1

喜闻乐见的alpha变omega农

一觉醒来发现被褥凌乱，身上满是痕迹的陈立农心里是崩溃的。  
艹啊，他这是把哪个小o给睡了？一瞬间世界天旋地转的陈立农恍恍惚惚，深陷于自己即将前途未卜的可怕想象，连身下的异样都忽视了。  
他走到房门外，生锈的脑子终于艰难地转动了起来，视线扫过去，几个没有工作的队友都在客厅，人人都是平常的神色。  
justin正在百无聊赖地把玩着手上的牛奶杯，小尤老师从厨房里出来，怀里抱着一桶酸奶，瞪了老幺一眼，后者立马灵巧地挪出一个屁股的位置，好让老大坐下来边看肥皂剧边吃酸奶。  
林彦俊在另一个沙发上看书，他戴着副眼熟的黑框眼镜，看着文绉绉的。  
好像跟以前没什么变化，又好像有什么在改变。  
听到陈立农虚浮的脚步声，几人都转过来看他，justin冲他乖乖地笑：“厨房有三明治。”  
尤长靖仍专心地一口酸奶就一句台词，电视上正在回放不知第几百遍的锦绣未央。高饱和度的配色在拉着窗帘的昏暗室内格外显眼。  
陈立农坐在餐桌边啃完了那个还温热的鸡肉三明治，仍想不明白自己到底是怎么做下的错事，而那位omega又是谁，何以室友们如此淡定，仍像一切没有发生过那样。  
尤长靖在叫他：“农——帮我拿个苹果。”陈立农听话地洗了个苹果。尤长靖是omega，他一向对他比较照顾的。他理所当然的走过去塞到他的手里，犹疑着是否该向一个omega询问这样敏感的话题。  
“怎么了，昨晚累的不行吧？”尤长靖不愧是善解人意的omega，对他怜惜地抬抬下巴，陈立农几乎要问出口了——这时一双臂膀强力地按住他的肩膀，他本就浑身酸软，膝盖一酥就坐在了尤长靖的大腿上。好死不死还差点没亲上去，彼此的脸贴的近到能看清尤长靖嘴边冒出的一圈胡茬。  
陈立农恼羞成怒，生怕压坏了人家omega。黄明昊以前爱玩爱闹，可也没这么不成样子。  
“justin！你干嘛！”  
罪魁祸首笑嘻嘻地在旁边坐下来，丝毫没有自己做得过分的自觉，反倒意味深长地问：“苹果甜不甜啊？”  
尤长靖从方才到现在一直处于波澜不惊的状态，见自己怀里的陈立农脸色不好看还安抚地拍了拍背，后者这才觉得不好意思，想要从他腿上起来。尤长靖也没怎么动作，只是背上的手再一用力，陈立农这幅半残的躯体就动弹不得了，他心里别提多悲哀了：一个alpha做到都能被omega吊打了，那昨晚上的小o得多惨？怕不是要出人命吧。  
“你帮我尝尝。”递到嘴边的苹果红的娇艳欲滴，看上去很有食欲，陈立农沉浸在悲伤中，下意识地张开口咬了一口。甜蜜的汁水在口腔中迸发，滋润了干渴的喉咙，陈立农几下咽下去，瞥见桌上的酸奶，只觉得鼻尖萦绕着一股好闻的柚子香，看上去很美味的样子。他忍不住伸出艳红的舌尖舔了舔湿润的嘴唇。  
“想喝啊？喝呗，我又不介意。”尤长靖注意到了，鼓励的对他微笑。陈立农也不客气，那么大一桶呢，难怪一向护食的尤长靖不介意。  
他没用勺子，举着就仰头喝了起来。喉结滚动，他这才发现自己好渴。  
那种渴，难以言喻的微妙，让他喝了许多后仍然不满足，那是一种生理和精神的双重渴望，是发自内心的干涸。  
陈立农恍恍惚惚地向后仰躺，觉得自己此时颇像是中学时跟几个朋友偷喝啤酒，喝到微醺的那种状态。  
一直没吭声的林彦俊走过来摸了摸他的额头，冷静地说：“陈立农，你发烧了。”  
他的台湾腔很重，把发烧念成了“发骚”，陈立农就痴痴地笑：“我才没有发骚。”  
林彦俊无奈，看向旁边两个看好戏的：“尤长靖，别吃了，过来管管。”  
尤长靖正在凑近了闻那个被咬过一口的苹果，一圈细细的牙印和些许唾液残存着，给这个完美的造物留下了残缺的美。他深吸一口气细细观赏的陶醉样子，让人联想到狂热的艺术爱好者。  
这的确是艺术，如果要尤长靖来说的话。青涩漂亮的外表下甜腻柔和的内里暴露出来，果香味和酒香混合在一起，格外惹人迷醉。  
黄明昊凑过来拐了拐哥哥，提醒他：“喂，收一收你的信息素。”  
尤长靖白了他一眼：“光说我你好意思吗？离我远点，熏死了。”  
林彦俊看这边俩人互呛的架势是指望不上了，只好自己架起面色酡红的少年的一条胳膊，软的面条一样的陈立农乖乖的任他施为，只是睫毛颤抖着，像只雨中的蝶。  
客厅里的两股气味已经到了剑拔弩张的地步，他一个顿感的alpha都受不了了，更别提处于极度敏感期的小兔子了。  
“阿俊……我好难受。”少年伏在他的肩膀上不适地呻吟着，发出低低的干呕声。  
“不怕哦，农农没在怕的。”他一边安慰着，一边把陈立农扶到床上，给他脱了拖鞋和袜子，盖好被子拍了拍。  
陈立农这会已经有点神志不清了，一张露在外面的小脸煞白，脸颊又带着病态的晕红。林彦俊倒了杯温水，拿了抑制剂过来打算给他服下，却发现这孩子连吞咽都困难了。  
送到嘴边的水淌了下来，浸湿了精巧的下巴和锁骨，林彦俊拿自己的袖子给他擦干净。他轻叹一声低下头。  
陈立农小巧的嘴巴很好亲，这会也乖巧地微张着，任由属于另一个人的舌头长驱直入。发情期的口腔高热，嘴唇和舌头又软又烫，林彦俊把小小的苦涩药片送进去后没能出来，极度渴水的omega主动缠上来，鼻息混乱。他一手扶住陈立农的后脑勺，一手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，感受到alpha的爱抚的omega乖巧地蹭了蹭他的掌心，像只黏人的猫。林彦俊脑子嗡的一声，把理智抛在了脑后，不管不顾地做出了回应，和身下的人亲的火热。  
好不容易他才收回唇舌，实在是小兔子已经有些缺氧了，却还是留恋地卷着他的舌头吮吸，好像不把他的体液榨干就不够似的，连用鼻腔呼吸的本能都忘记了。  
“呜……给我……”陈立农弱弱地哼唧了两声，舌尖伸出唇齿粗喘着，画面煽情得很。  
“你这样做有意义吗？”尤长靖抱胸站在门口问道。  
不用沉默的林彦俊回答，空气里逐渐浓郁的果酒香就回答了一切。处于发情期的omega是没有理智的，除了作为接纳强大alpha饱蘸信息素的体液的容器这个念头，再没有什么能够撬动他们的神经。发情期一般是三到五天，而昨天，是陈立农发情期的第一天。  
“你也别装烂好人了，兄弟们昨晚没标记，已经很对得起他了。”  
言下之意已经很明白了，没有被标记的处于发情期的omega，跟正值壮年的alpha能够发生什么呢？尤其是alpha的数量不止一个的时候，这种情况下发生什么都不奇怪，甚至连法律都对此不咎责，作为稀缺资源的omega在这种情况下就算怀孕了也必须生下来。  
回想起昨晚半夜回来后，满屋子炸裂的浓郁信息素、男人的低吼声、肉体撞击声和隐约的哭声，林彦俊又一次沉默了。  
大厂时作为亲密无间的室友，他其实知道陈立农的真实性别的。俩人是同乡，性格也合得来，陈立农对他很信任。他因为一向的冷淡被认为是个beta，就在某天夜晚收获了自己一床之隔的室友其实是个偷偷吃抑制剂的omega的秘密。  
实际上是个alpha的林彦俊心情复杂，到底没有告诉小兔子真相。他一边美滋滋享受着小兔子不设防的亲近和肢体接触，一边总是霸占浴室悄悄发泄自己的欲望，痛并快乐着。  
“我帮你请好假了，”黄明昊从尤长靖身后探出头笑眯眯道：“帮我们照顾好农农哦。”  
说完他就越过尤长靖关上了门，全然无视这两个人剑拔弩张的气氛。  
尤长靖还站在原地，气呼呼的，黄明昊拍拍他的肩膀：“别担心了，下面哥哥在催了。”  
他们下午还有活动，自然没办法全都留下来“照顾”陈立农。这个香艳的秘密，自然也不可能告诉经纪人和助理，这是他们昨晚就商量好的。  
尤长靖当然不是气这个，他好笑地看着黄明昊：“你没看见他那个样子？好像只有他是真心对农农好一样。”  
黄明昊人小，主意多也机灵，心知再辩论下去可就得迟到了，熟练地转移话题：“哎呀，好了，有空生气还不如早点下去买点避孕药。”  
这倒是真的，昨晚几人都疯的很，谁也没想着做安全措施。最后直接晕过去的陈立农被林彦俊抱进厕所清理的时候他们可都围观了，好大一股精液汩汩流出红肿的小穴，看的他们个个口干舌燥的同时也怪不好意思的。  
他们的职业是男团偶像，虽然粉丝嘴上都喊着要给哥哥生孩子，但是真的脱单了，搞不好就会引起大规模的回踩脱粉，更别提当红男爱豆疑似让同团队友怀孕这样的事情了，怕不是要上社会新闻。  
理是这个理，尤长靖哼了一声，没再说话。

陈立农还未成年，肢体介于少年与青年之间的状态。细长的四肢瘦归瘦，还是有肉的，而且线条流畅皮肉饱满，手指大力地握上去，很快就浮起几个指印，是适合把玩和留下印痕的体质。  
昨晚上几个毛头小子都没轻重，搞得陈立农身上没几块好的地方，轻重不一的吻痕像花瓣落了满身，称得上一句情色的美。可若是掰开大腿，就有些惨不忍睹了。  
本来是人体最柔嫩隐秘的一个地方，现在却布满了青紫和瘀痕，还有一些重重吮吸过留下的紫红色痕迹。  
陈立农人是不清醒的。他只是张大嘴巴去追寻空气中逐渐饱满的alpha信息素，可这点浓度对于发情期的omega哪里够呢？没一会儿他就哭也似的呻吟起来，林彦俊撑起身凑近了去听，却被狡黠的兔子捉住了手臂。  
说是“捉”，实际上他的力气很小，细长的手指沾了汗滑腻腻的，却让林彦俊舍不得甩开。  
少年的嘴唇寻上来，上下唇包住牙齿含住他的手指，仿佛是什么珍馐似的吃得津津有味。他无师自通地讨好着冷酷的alpha，终于有了一个omega的自觉。而这种行为，我们一般称之为求欢。  
“给我……”少年失神喃喃着，漆黑的眸子一片水色，却找不到焦点。  
林彦俊过了半天才找回自己的声音：“……好，都给你。”  
他把被舔得湿漉漉的手指抽出来，掰过他的脸来细细舔去了淌出来的银丝。  
陈立农听话极了，就算在被亲吻的过程中插入手指，也只是嘤咛一声，尾音微颤，甚至带着愉悦的滋味。  
他下面早就湿的不成样子，身下的床单都洇湿了一大片，穴口饥渴地收缩着，被手指破开进入的过程无比顺利，已经是成熟的被肏的状态。  
“呜呜，好舒服，好舒服啊。”  
“再动动，再用力一点嘛。”  
“嗯，那里好舒服。”  
过了一会，小穴里手指的数量已经长到了三根，陈立农被他搂在怀里，整个人一滩春水化在他的身上，叫的满面春情。  
但是不够，还是不够。omega生性淫荡，指交终究是饮鸩止渴，陈立农在他手指的操弄下射了两回，却还是不满足。  
他半坐在林彦俊的腿上，隔着一层单薄的布料早就感觉到了顶在自己腿间的坚硬。  
“哥哥，”陈立农睁开迷离的双眼，单纯清澈的下垂眼柔柔地看向他：“抱我。”  
林彦俊喉头一动，摸了摸他的头：“农农，知道我是谁吗？”  
陈立农在这一瞬间神魂附体，短暂地清醒过来，他还没搞懂现在的处境。林彦俊炙热的目光锁在他的脸上，一错不错。  
“阿俊，你——”  
他的疑问没能出口。


	2. 秘果2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 橘农

02  
陈立农被自己的前室友、现队友以及一直以来的好哥们抵在墙壁上亲吻。这是一个又湿又长的深吻，亲得陈立农晕头转向。  
这都不算最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他因此起了反应，某个隐秘的入口又湿又痒。  
陈立农慌得不行，只觉得自己哪里不对，手脚忙乱地想要从林彦俊身上离开。可他此时半分力气也没有，成功被林彦俊误解为撩拨的意味。  
林彦俊低低地笑起来，嘴巴紧贴着小兔子红透了的耳朵：“别急，哥哥这就给你。”末了还极为情色地舔他的耳垂，甚至伸到耳廓里舔舐。  
陈立农被舔得世界观都不好了，他觉得不会有比这更糟糕的展开了，然而下一秒，眼前的世界就天翻地覆。  
被压在身下的小兔子头晕了半晌，才意识到顶在自己后穴的粗硬是什么，他整个人都抖得厉害，声音颤抖着试图阻止蓄势待发的男人：“林彦俊，阿俊，不行——”  
他可是个钢铁直男alpha！这样子进去绝对会受伤不说，他以后还有什么脸面撩小o？难不成就因为他昨晚搞了个omega就要得到这样的惩罚吗？  
搞不清楚状况的陈立农并不知道，他此时软绵绵的话不仅没有一点威慑力，反倒欲绝还迎得很。有句话是怎么说的来着——omega说不要就是要。  
林彦俊闷哼一声，身下用力，粗长的肉棒破开了紧窄的小穴。陈立农急促地尖叫出声，脸上是纯正的、被开苞的表情。 对于此刻的陈立农来说，这的确是他心理上的第一次。  
林彦俊欣赏了片刻，不为所动地继续，虬角峥嵘的头部已经没入了红艳的穴口，也让陈立农吓得不敢再说什么。被撑大的小穴可怜地含着样貌惊人的性器，只能讨好地收缩吞吐着，时不时还吐出一点淫液。  
“乖，很快就舒服了。”林彦俊忍得满头大汗，终于把自己的肉棒勉强塞了进去，仍不忘分神安慰浑身僵硬的少年。  
陈立农之前表现的再怎么成熟稳重，到底是个没经过人事的孩子，这会已经眼泪汪汪，只觉得压在身上的好友全在说胡话骗鬼，自己一条小命休矣。其实omega的身体对此的接受程度极高，除了一点肿胀感外甚至还有隐隐的快感，只是陈立农太害怕了，丝毫没有意识到。  
“太过分了……”红着眼的小兔子终于流下一滴泪来。  
林彦俊一直没有动作，见状还是心软了。他拔了自己的东西出来，含得紧紧的小嘴“啵”的一声，甚至还在不舍地挽留。陈立农听到这声响小脸一红，腿根抽搐，身下的东西竟有了抬头的迹象。  
林彦俊爱怜地俯身，吻去少年人眼睫上的泪珠，笑了笑：“是甜的。”  
方才被贴着耳朵软言软语的哄了半天，陈立农都没有破功。这会子他倒是愣了，呆呆地反驳：“骗子。”  
“小傻子，不骗你。”林彦俊在他的额头上印下一个吻，这个吻一路往下，轻舔过他的嘴角、咬住他的喉结，又埋首在锁骨处流连许久。这种gay里gay气的动作却给了他莫大安全感，陈立农莫名地放松下来，手脚都软了。他撇开头，只觉得身上人散发的麝香味太浓。那味道侵略性很强，萦绕在周身让他喘不过气，还感到渴。  
他觉得自己是跋涉在沙漠中的旅人，这迷幻的味道是另一种意义上的海市蜃楼。满溢的渴望被压抑了太久，一旦打开，盒子就再也关不上了。  
陈立农艰难地运作起自己的思考功能，稍微搞明白一点了：“你的味道……好浓啊，是发情期来了吗？”  
“你是真傻还是装傻啊？”  
林彦俊手向下握住陈立农重又硬起来那处：“发情的是你，我是好心才帮你的。”  
被握住的性器不用多余的动作，前端就渗出了液体。陈立农努力稳住心神，眼角挤出几滴生理性的泪水：“我…我发情了你过来干嘛。”  
他还觉得自己是个顶天立地的alpha，想到昨晚疑似发生的事：“那个omega呢？”  
“什么omega？”林彦俊挑了挑眉，搞不清状况的又多了一个人，他转念想到某种可能性，危险地眯起眼来：“陈立农，你最近又认识了什么人啊，嗯？”  
他拉长了语调说着，手上的动作也没停。爽是真爽，被情欲渐渐支配的陈立农喘得很急：“关你什么事，我还没，没问你怎么了呢。”  
他心里想的很简单，等爽完了一定要把这个倒打一耙的家伙胖揍一顿，谁拦着都不行！就算自己脾气好，也不能这样欺负啊。  
对，就是这样！陈立农斩钉截铁。

然而不知过去了多久，陈立农始终没有释放出来。  
他能感觉到快感，却总觉得缺了点什么，总是离顶点差那么一点点。  
现在他们的姿势贴得很近，彼此的呼吸缠绕在一起，空气中的热度不断攀升。  
“呼……”  
不知不觉间，陈立农又靠近了一点。湿润黏滑的皮肤只有沾到另一个人的，才会感觉快乐。他渴望肌肤之亲，但这也远远不够。  
“我怎么变得好奇怪。”他后知后觉地意识到，点漆般的黑眸沾染上了别样的色彩，斜望进林彦俊的眼中，说不上的妩媚。  
林彦俊佯装吃惊：“对啊，你看，下面都流水了。”  
他抓住少年绵软的手指向后穴探去，那里的确一片润泽。几乎是本能的，陈立农的手指没停，直接伸了进去。  
小穴已经空虚许久，立刻热情地缠绕上来，穴壁紧紧地压缩着两根手指。  
“呜呜呜，我在干什么了啦，我好变态……”  
陈立农陷入自我厌恶中，可是完全不同于方才半温不火的绝妙快感，又让他忍不住用手指亵玩自己的身体。  
源源不断的淫液顺着手指流了出来，还在手指的搅动下发出“咕啾咕啾”的淫荡声响。但是，还是不够，还是不够。他熟透了，像一颗饱满的果实压在枝头亟待采摘，再迟一些就要溃烂坠地。  
陈立农崩溃了，曾经属于一个alpha的骄傲与尊严荡然无存。他终于意识到自己体质的奇异蜕变，如遭雷劈般浑身一颤，嗫嚅着嘴唇看向近在眼前的alpha，却一句话都说不出来。  
兔子最终心甘情愿跳进了猎人布好的陷阱中。  
林彦俊得意地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，alpha对omega的支配天性占了上风：“求我。”  
陈立农屈辱地闭上眼，眼泪在眼眶里打转。他听见林彦俊轻笑的声音，像是在嘲笑自己。  
“没事，现在不说话没关系。”  
林彦俊把硬到快爆炸的性器抵在熟红的穴口处磨蹭着，突然一口气整根进入。  
“我会让你叫出来的。”  
陈立农纯洁无瑕的稚嫩模样看上去颇为痴态，等到进入体内的巨大肉刃又急又狠地抽插起来，他这才迟钝地、细弱地发出了一声呻吟。  
迎接他的，是无休止的，充盈到手指末端的快乐。

伊甸园里蛇诱惑夏娃，让人类初尝禁果，自此以后跌落神坛，沦落凡尘。欲望使人堕落，欲望使人美丽。  
从前陈立农还是个稚嫩的alpha时，对欲望的理解只有偶尔的晨勃和观看性感女优表演的生理反应，没什么特别的、值得大书特书的灵魂体验。至多不过是在做完手活后的贤者时间里思考下人生这样。  
所以，当他亲自体会到那种湮灭理智、吞噬灵魂的快感后，他一度以为自己是在做梦。  
怎么会这样子呢？他已经不是他了，只是一个性爱机器，一个只要得到主人宠爱就会幸福到潮吹射精的玩物。主人触碰他的皮肤，他的皮肤就是存在的；主人用肉棒塞满他的小穴，他的小穴就是存在的；主人把浓郁的精液射给他，他的存在才有意义。  
所以他现在绝对是在做梦吧。一个荒诞、下流的春梦，最淫荡的婊子跟自己比起来都是圣洁的天使。  
如果是做梦，那又有什么关系呢？  
“啊啊，到了，到了，嗯嗯啊——”  
陈立农浪叫着，前段又射出一股精液。精瘦的小腹上涂满了干涸的白液。  
“好棒哦，好棒。”他胡言乱语着，艳红的舌尖色气地探出去寻找alpha的。alpha对他有求必应，张开嘴给他渡过满含信息素的津液。  
“够吗？”强大温柔的alpha身下动作不停，粗大的肉棒又深又缓地操弄着紧致的小穴。后穴已经被开发得很好，褶皱充血，呈现出一种成熟的艳丽，随着肉棒的进出，许多体液被带出来又操进去，堆积在穴口边一圈细细的白沫。  
他刚刚在陈立农的体内射过一次，此时也不急着抽出去，保持着不急不缓的节奏猥亵地温存着。  
“不够，农农还想要更多。”陈立农珍惜地咽下去，天真地摇了摇头。  
“怎么给你更多呢？”林彦俊拨开他汗湿的额发，爱怜地亲了亲他哭到红肿的眼皮。  
“我想要吃鸡巴。”陈立农受用得很，眯着眼睛撒娇道，也不知从哪里学来的下流话。  
“你怎么这么贪吃呢，小馋猫？哥哥没给你吃吗？”林彦俊很享受这种对话，乐在其中。  
“可是农农上面的嘴巴也想吃。”陈立农一脸痴态舔了舔嘴角，饥渴的样子不似作假。  
林彦俊本来没想做到那个地步，听了这话下腹一紧，性器又胀大了几分。陈立农娇哼一声，为了佐证所言不虚爬离了几分，将之前哭着喊着也不让林彦俊抽出去的玩意拔了出来。  
离了alpha的omega浑身抽了骨头似的，软绵绵地趴在林彦俊腿间，湿透的手指摸过去扶着肉棒就往自己嘴里塞。  
“唔呃，咳咳，咳。”即使被巨大的性器呛到咳嗦，陈立农也坚持吞吃着，仿佛自己嘴里是什么极品美味一样。  
林彦俊心疼归心疼，但居高临下的征服欲望和湿热口腔带来的别样快感还是占了上风。他摸着陈立农毛绒绒的脑袋，手指插进头发有一下没一下梳理着。  
“慢点，没人跟你抢，都是农农的。”  
他那话实在太大，陈立农吃了半天都捅到食道里去了，也只将将吞下一多半，却是再也进不去了。  
高热的口腔被塞得满满当当，龟头顶端渗出的精液尽数被吞下。alpha的体液以一种最直接的方式注入omega体内，浓厚的信息素是最上等的催情剂。陈立农就算被性器压得不住干呕，omega的天性也让他爽到不行。  
“好好吃，农农好喜欢哥哥的大肉棒。”他含糊不清地赞美着，惹来alpha更剧烈的动作。  
林彦俊大力扣住陈立农的后脑，抽送着自己的性器。  
涨成紫红色的狰狞性器在红肿的柔软嘴唇中进进出出，柔嫩的脸颊被戳出夸张的凸起，几丝淫液混合着津液流了陈立农一下巴。他纯洁无害的脸上还挂着泪珠，活脱脱一副被糟蹋的模样，可偏偏眼角眉梢都写着快活。  
林彦俊看着他这幅模样，也没怎么控制自己，很快就在陈立农嘴中释放了出来。alpha射精时形成的结卡在口腔里，撑得陈立农嘴巴满满的，脸蛋鼓成了球。大股的精液一部分被咽了下去，一部分随着肉棒的离开而流了出来。林彦俊用手接住自己的东西，待陈立农缓过来又举到他面前。  
陈立农嗔怪地瞥他一眼，看得人半边身子都酥了。他乖巧地低下头，一根手指一根手指地，连指缝也不放过，把林彦俊弄脏的手舔得干干净净。  
“这下饱了吗？”林彦俊笑着问他。  
如他意料之中的，陈立农缓缓摇了摇头。湿漉漉的眼睛弯弯的，嘴角还带着可疑的白色液体，他却笑得天真无邪，像个贪心的孩子。  
陈立农扶着林彦俊的肩膀坐了下去，满足得呻吟出声。

发情期还长着呢。


End file.
